


我们也无法在远航后如愿靠岸

by Divano_Messiah



Series: 「一段长旅至死途」（A long way to our graves） [2]
Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27605918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divano_Messiah/pseuds/Divano_Messiah
Summary: Ives的18岁到34岁。基本全是私设。
Relationships: Ives/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Series: 「一段长旅至死途」（A long way to our graves） [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020288
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	我们也无法在远航后如愿靠岸

起初和结束时都是关于海。

从时间本身的角度来说，始末并不止一回。布莱顿是阴沉沉的不列颠岛上相对不那么容易被雨水所浸湿的一座城，但每当他踏上那片海滩时，他总是不记得有阳光照射在他脸上。他在码头边等候一艘船，它会带他去他们的基地，他会在那里迎来又一次蜕变。那年他二十岁，刚刚开始在下颌上蓄须。那个男人站在他身后，他没有回头去看。

“你是在命令我们去送死。”他说。

“正是如此。”男人说，“总得有人负责干这份工作。”

十五岁时他的双亲都死在一场莫名其妙的事故中，他们的尸体上的弹孔异常夸张，与他在影像资料上见过的全然不同。十八岁时他放弃了上大学继续深造，他提交了入伍申请。他的积蓄不多了，自认也不是念书的那块料。他乘船去报到，然后遭遇了一场海难。是一场谋划好的袭击，在船开始下沉之前，他已经见到了好些个才刚认识不久的年轻面孔因过剩的正义感而最早倒下。他没有急于站出来，他知道自己尚还不具备以一敌多的能力。因而他等到了最后，他在歹徒引爆炸药之前将其中两人锁进了离起爆点最近的船舱。他不会拆弹，没能阻止船只下沉。他在舷尾上迎接日落。

他醒来时已经不在海上了。有一扇窗被雨点敲打，有一张硬板床托着他的身体，有一个男人站在床的尾端，穿着漂亮的三件套，而不是挂了肩章的军装。床头柜上平放着一张纸，男人伸手指向它。“读完。”男人说，“然后把它烧了。你的档案会落得同样的下场。”

男人的话语中没有给他留下拒绝的余地。他照做了，在看完一遍之后抬头看去。“我以为我是要进入军队。”

“这取决于你的实际意向了。”男人说，“我看你也并不特别积极地想要赚取到那几枚漂亮的勋章。”

“的确。”

“你是想要复仇，还是追查真相？”

“只是为了找个去处。”他说。男人歪了下嘴角，露出一个不太真诚的笑。

“那么，至少我们这儿有一点跟军队是差不多的。”男人说，“每个人都是战争中的消耗品，我们的价值就在于被它吞噬掉的这个过程之中。”

他便又看了一遍，然后叠起纸张，一次、两次，变作四分之一大小。打火机也在柜面上，他用火将它的边角点燃。在布莱顿的海滩上，在这座简陋的木屋里，他成为了艾弗斯，他的过往人生随着落在石地上逐渐冷却的火星而熄作灰烬。他又一次仰起头，看向那个奇怪的男人。“你是谁？”他问。

“和你一样。”男人回答说，“只是一个还没死去的人。”

但其实不太一样，艾弗斯在接下来的时间里这样认为。

男人会在能够抽出空来的时候帮忙训练新人，但他不总是能抽出空来。他好像总是有许多事要忙。两个月后艾弗斯习惯了男人出入训练基地时的神出鬼没，四个月后他开始不再向别人询问那个人的行踪，一年后他在训练成果检测中拿了高分，男人又一次出现，手臂上缠着纱布，眼睛里浮着血丝。

他总是存在于那里的。有时看上去坚毅而沉默，有时看上去脆弱而苦闷。他总是在那里，带来一些人，带走一些人，唯独他自己像一个恒定的谜。他们身边的每个人几乎都有过死里逃生的经历，有些人不止一回。艾弗斯问起他的手臂，男人哂笑一声，说自己还算是幸运。又有人没能回来。

他谈及这些时的神情总是哀伤的，好像无论他经历过多少次离别，他都会真心实意地在每一次都感到难过。艾弗斯问他被招揽入伙时发生了什么，他说自己醒来时在一艘船上，从那一刻起他就进入了来世。他神情认真，不似玩笑，不像是在刻意套近乎，所以只是巧合。我从一艘船上离开，艾弗斯想。下边是火，上面是风，然后随着即将死去的太阳一起坠入深海。一个巧合，兼一个循环。

他去摸男人的手臂，碰在纱布裹缠的边缘，尾指扫过一小片挨着伤处的皮肤。男人没有打掉他的手，而是由他把自己拐去喝了一杯。男人没有沾酒精，艾弗斯喝得更多一些。男人在昏黄灯光下注视着他，由他拉着自己的胳膊傻笑，眼神复杂而安静。

二十岁时他站在码头，在知晓了关于那个人的本来身份的真相之后意识到他们确实不太一样。他预备上船，他听令于人，他没有别的选择权。负责下令的人就在他身后，告诉他回到过去的过程或许会与他所想象的有些不同。回到过去并不意味着能够改变它，而只能去促成它变作他们所知晓的模样。“如果我试图在那里阻止你的一些行动，现实会发生变化吗？”艾弗斯问道。

“死去的人也不会复活。”男人简单地回答。

他二十岁，年轻，莽撞，无所畏惧。没有过去也没有未来。那个男人在过去将自己藏得很好，艾弗斯找不到他的下落。有那么一段时间，尽管他事实上控制着信条，但他并不轻易露面于人前。组织的头目对多数人来说都是一个活在邮件、电话和纸本记录中的幽灵，即使在信息传递的过程中有一环断裂了，也会很快以别的方式重新接续上。有一些面孔在那时还活着，每看到他们一次，艾弗斯都会记起是谁将他们送去填补注定出现伤亡的时间缝隙。如今他也是这些人中的一员了，他看得见其中一些人的死期，但他还看不见自己的。

将他送来的人会知道吗？那个人藏着太多谜团。他为离别而难过，他为所有人送别，但他自己每一次都幸存了下来。总要有人扮演这样的角色，像伫立在路口的指向标，像看守墓园的石雕。艾弗斯不是一直在往过去走，有时他也会转回正常的时间中，去到他们相遇之后的节点。男人只会在那以后被他找到，对他的每一次出现都不感到惊诧。他们总会分别，总是在海滩上。凌晨时分的木屋破旧而安静，屋外没有像样的道路，灰色的砂砾间泛着泡沫。

他二十二岁，他开始意识到每个人都会有命中注定的最后一次任务。他二十三岁，他在逆向的补给舱里目送着一个队友的远去，他知道倘若他们的轨迹不再在过去交叠、这就是最后一回。他二十五岁，他接到命令，他赶往泽西岛，从即将倒塌的建筑中将男人拉了出来。在他们逃离现场的途中，男人的手臂上刻下了弹道的擦痕，血染红了一整段衣袖。

艾弗斯并不意外。他们坐直升机撤离，他在路上替男人处理伤口。失血不太严重，也不需要去逆向通道处理。艾弗斯在抹药和包扎时都故意下手很重，男人被疼得眉头直跳，但也没有叫他下手轻些。

“看样子你已经知道会发生什么了。”男人说，“而你没有提醒我。”

“如果你躲了过去，”艾弗斯说，“我可能不得不给你补上一下。”

他给纱布打结，完事后故意捏了一下伤处的边缘。男人开始发笑，从颤抖的嘴唇间抽入又喷吐出细小的气流。“这不好笑。”艾弗斯皱起眉。男人摇了摇头，反捏了一下他的手腕。

“你开始明白事理。你在变化。”男人说，“从我的视角上看，来回也就一瞬间的事。”

他是沉默的石雕，是在风吹日晒间逐渐被腐蚀的标牌。他留候在他的时间里，目送着人们的轨迹拧回昔日、乱作一团。艾弗斯跟着他一起咧开嘴，抬手扶上他的颈项，拇指按在他的喉管上。“你也不怕我真的冲你开枪。”艾弗斯说。他用的是一种漫不经心的口吻，好像这不过是一次再寻常不过的调侃。海潮回荡在他们身下，男人用那种每次相见都令他更难以忍受的平静眼神看望着他。

“因为我知道你加入我们不是为了复仇。”男人说。

就好像他真能看透每个人一生的轨迹，含着悲悯，但不挽留。我也是其中一个，艾弗斯想。他当真将自己的手指捏紧了片刻，又在男人开始咳喘之前放松了力道。他用一个吻代替了用于咒骂的言语，男人看上去依然不太惊讶。艾弗斯听见他在唇齿交叠间叹息，好像这当真意味着什么。

“我并不真的憎恨你。”艾弗斯说。他盯着男人深棕色的虹膜，唯有在这样近的距离上，那双眼睛看上去才不再是晦暗一片。“我只是会好奇，如果我那样做了，许多事情是否会因此而变得有所不同。”

他二十五岁。他从硬板床上爬起来，去到屋外，在海风中迎接一个黎明。

船会在晚些时来接他，送他回去基地，让他去往更久之前。木屋的门在一刻钟后再度打开，男人从里头走出来，在浮着泡沫的砂砾间留下另一串足迹。

“我要走了。”艾弗斯说。木屋离码头很近，他可以看见向外延伸的平台的边廓。海面上已经出现了一个影子，他要去迎接它，让它把自己带走。“你还有什么要说的吗？”

“艾弗斯。”男人叫出那个在他们相遇后才变得更有意义的名字。这次他回了头，那个人的手臂上还缠着惨白的纱布。有那么短暂数秒，男人的神情看上去萧瑟而疲惫。他站定在海浪能拍及的边缘，他好似在看着眼前的人，又好似在看向更加遥远的地方。

“我一直在等一颗能够真正将我击倒的子弹。”男人说。

他们从荒原上归来。身后是废墟，以及被埋没的秘密。

他三十岁，或大致是这个年纪。在成为艾弗斯之后的一段时间里，能够丈量他的性命的标尺弯来折去，年龄的意义也变得模糊。男人又一次消失了，将自己很好地藏了起来——如艾弗斯在数次逆行的经历里所知晓的。他的手里多出了算法，也背负上了另一道使命。另一个幸存者被他放过了一次，被他放归了他已然知晓的命轨中。信条会被发展壮大，主事者会藏在往复交错的记录后头。

有时艾弗斯会觉得这个任务完成的期限被拖得再迟些也无妨，有时他又宁可它早些结束。他独自在不同国度间徘徊，试图提前翻找出那个男人的行踪。到头来他还是一无所获。他在睡梦中见到那个人，安静地站在他的床尾，像是梦魇或死神。有时他起身去扼住对方的颈项，有时他沉默着听候火焰在一旁缓缓燃烧，有时男人离他更近，让他能将枪口塞进自己的嘴。扣下扳机在梦境中也不是件易事，但将它变作现实的这一假想总会在意识的边缘浮现。既不热切，也不疯狂，只是责任使然。子弹会穿颅而过，血和脑浆都一同溅出，面目全非的尸体沉入海中，太阳照常升起。

类似的梦境重复了太多次，他开始感到厌倦了。他以为自己知道该如何让它结束。

他三十四岁。他知道那个男人在哪。

他提早三天到了布莱顿。他以为自己会是先到的一方，然而当他走向那片鲜有游人光顾的海滩的时候，已经有人在那里漫步。不止一个。艾弗斯走近他们，男人率先停下脚步。有一个男孩在他身边，用好奇的眼神望着艾弗斯，有些拘谨地向他问好。

“你找到我了。”男人平静道，“你打算现在就解决掉我吗？”

“算法在哪？”艾弗斯问。

“已经被藏好了。”男人回答说，“更为具体的答案就是秘密了。我相信你更希望我能把秘密带到地狱里去。”

他们的目光在空中相遇。艾弗斯举起了枪。男孩抬起头来，神情中不见慌乱，只是变得冷淡了些。他抓着男人的衣角，身上同时冒出信赖与尖锐的戒备。他的短发被海风吹乱，金色的发梢散在空中。他的手腕上缠着红色的线绳，绳上系着一枚金属圆环。

与此同时，有一个十八岁的年轻人在住所中收拾行囊，预备登船。两天半以后那艘船会失事，他会掉入海中。三天以后他会在不远处的那座木屋里成为艾弗斯。如果三十四岁的艾弗斯在这里开枪，或许一切都会归零。子弹打在眼前的男人身上，他就会死在他们相识之前。没有救援，没有招募，那个十八岁的年轻人永远不会成为艾弗斯，他会留在那艘遇难的船上。在他被时间本身吞噬殆尽之前，也许那就是他最好的归处。

艾弗斯望着那个瞪向自己的男孩，望见了他的轨迹与结局。艾弗斯在那一瞬间忽然累了，他提不起怨恨，也提不起怜悯。他想总是这样、总是这样，对于他们来说或许是很多很多年以前，也或许是正在进行时。年轻，天真，无所畏惧，如此容易被人带入迷局，还自以为是心甘情愿。然而当这些都被定作现实，谁都无法再轻易改写了。

“看起来你还有没做完的事。”艾弗斯说，“而我也有。”

他放下枪。他转过身去。他感觉到那个人的目光凝在他背后，含着悲悯，不加挽留。

他再也没有回到过那片海滩。


End file.
